


Numb

by wolfYLadysama



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Lilly Lives, Mystery, Other, Personal Growth, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Lilly Kane. Beautiful, self-centered, vibrant, slutty, popular and all above spoiled. And at the moment unconscious, barely clinging to life after she was attacked several months ago. What happens when she wakes up? And what of Veronica Mars? Will she still bring Lilly's attacker to justice?





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As this is a work of fanfiction I, wolfYLady, hold no claim to the characters that belong to their beloved and recognized creators. I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ **Heavy** _

Blackness hung heavy within the maze that was her mind, each thought and memory colliding in mute colors following murmuring voices. It was her life, she knew that much, but was it really that _dull_, and was she really that _**slutty**_? You'd think with all the men she _entertained_, there would have been more _passion_ and all around _desire_. Not her being vindictive and petty when, after playing with their minds, the poor things caught feelings.

So she wasn't _perfect_, but did she, Lilly _**fucking**_ Kane, really deserve to be attacked!? _**As if!**_

She was just enjoying her life and then _this_ happened.

What happened again? _Whatever_. Only thing that mattered was getting _even_ when she woke up!

Sounds came in like radio static, soft murmuring like buzzing insects- _so annoying_. Sometimes she could make out words but never able to connect the voices to any one person. And time for that matter went by so _**slow**_, between the "_dreams_" and fuzzy memories it was impossible to keep track of time. But it felt like months or maybe even _years_\- she was known to _**exaggerate**_, so could have only been a couple hours for all she knew.

"_**Hi, Lilly**_,"

There was that murmuring again. _So annoying_, then again it's not like she could do anything about it. Her limbs feel like lead and her eyelids felt weighed down by concrete.

"_**I don't know if you can hear me, but**_-" their voice broke through the fog with a watery edge.

_Crying_? **How**_** pathetic**_! _Wait_! She knew this voice.

"_**I miss you**_,"

'_God, Veronica, pull yourself. I'm right here!_'

"_**Everyone has turned against me. I even had to sneak in here because your mom won't let me see you**_,"

'_That _fucking **_bitch_**_! Of course, seems like something _**Celeste**_ would do_.'

"_**And Duncan is being even more distant. But I could really use you right now**_," she broke down in loud watery sobs. "**Some- something** _**happened**_,"

'_Oh God! No, Veronica_.' Lilly's heart leapt and the monitor- with its _incessant_ beeping- jumped with it. The way she spoke, the way her hand trembled as she gripped hers, had Veronica been _hurt_? _**Raped**_?!

This wasn't good, her _best friend,_ the good girl, the one person who saw through her _bullshit_ and stood by her, was _**hurting**_. Veronica was _**hurting**_, and Lilly couldn't do anything, she was _literally_ _paralyzed_.

"**What are you doing here!****?**" This next voice came through with a bang that rattled her brain. She knew that voice too, if she could have Lilly would have **growled**, her and Veronica were having a moment- _**the bastard**_.

"_**Logan- please, I just came to see Lilly**_," Veronica hissed lowly.

"**You have no right to see her! It's because of **_**you**_** she's here at all**!"

'_Veronica didn't do it_!' Lilly screamed and then paused. _Who did?_ Doesn't matter, because _**her**_ Veronica, the girl that is possibility her _**half sister**_, would **never** hurt her.

"_Logan please,_" she was crying, fighting off the tears that were no doubt ruining her mascara.

"**No, you don't have the **_**right**_** to be crying**!" He screamed making Veronica jump and hold her hand just that much tighter. "**If you hadn't told her about **_**that**_** kiss, she wouldn't have been alone,**"

"_**Don't you think I haven't thought about that**_!" She sobbed loudly. "_**She's my best friend! It kills me to see her like this**_!"

"**I loved her**,"

"_**So do I! Know what-**_ **Fuck You**," she yelled back, her hand leaving Lilly's.

'_No_!' Lilly panicked, Veronica _**needed**_ her. Of all the people, Veronica Mars was the one constant in her life, boys like Logan would come and go, but **never** her. As shallow as she may appear, Lilly cared about Veronica more than anything, the girl was her best friend no matter what.

She willed all the strength she could muster into her hand and squeezed. "No," the sound came out in a rush, hoarse from disuse and just loud enough for the two to pause.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, thoughts and comments go a long way in inspiring new chapters.


End file.
